dontstopbelievinfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Awful Nationals
'''This Is It! Nationals! is an upcoming chapter of the Glee Fanfiction, Don't Stop Believin'.''' It is written by Touchinos and Rej621. My part so KETCHUP! "And from William McKinley High and Lima, Ohio. Please give it up for the New Directions!" the announcer yelled The stage was dark and the lights were spinning around the stage. Franklin is shown to play the piano and then a spotlight hits center stage at Peter. "I can't feel my heart beating in your hands, My aura and yours, Meeting in distance Pull the trigger I'm ready It's showtime!" Peter sang and the crowd applauded and Applause started playing as Franklin and Peter go to their positions "I stand here waiting For you to bang the gong To crash the critic saying, "Is it right or is it wrong?" " Unique sang "If only fame had an IV Baby, could I bear Being away from you I've found the vein, put it in here I live for the applause, applause, applause." Cole sang "I live for the applause-plause Live for the applause-plause Live for the way that you cheer and scream for me The applause, applause, applause." Ruby sang with The Troubletones dancing at the background "Give me that thing that I love (Peter: I’ll turn the lights on) Put your hands up, make ‘em touch, touch (Ruby: Make it real loud) Give me that thing that I love (Unique: I’ll turn the lights on) Put your hands up, make ‘em touch, touch (Cole: Make it real loud)" Franklin sang with The Troubletones "A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E (Unique: Make it real loud) A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E (Cole: Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch) A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E (Unique: Make it real loud) A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E (Cole: Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch)" Cole sang with The Troubletones "(Franklin: Now!) Touch, touch (Franklin: Hoooh!) Touch, touch now, (Franklin: Oh woah! Oh woah!) Now, now, now, now, (Franklin: Oh woah!) Now, now, now, now (Franklin: Oooh!)" Peter sang with The Troubletones as the New Directions Girls did multiple Lady Gaga poses "I live for the applause, applause, applause I live for the applause-plause Live for the applause-plause." Ruby sang "Live for the (with Franklin: way that you cheer and scream for me) The applause (Franklin: The applause!) Applause, applause (Franklin: Yeah! Yeah)" Ruby sang with Franklin doing high notes and the crowd applauded as Franklin hit a high note "Give me that thing that I love (Cole and Kitty: I’ll turn the lights on) Put your hands up, make ‘em touch, touch (Franklin: Oh whoa!) (Cole and Unique: Make it real loud) Give me that thing that I love (Franklin: Give me, give me, yeah!) (Cole and Ruby: I’ll turn the lights on) Put your hands up, make ‘em touch, touch (Franklin: Put it up, oh!) (Cole: Make it real loud)" Peter sang with The Troubletones and New Directions Girls as they all danced in vigorous choreographies "A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E (Franklin: Make it real loud) (Peter: Ooh!) A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E (Franklin: Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch) (Franklin: Make it real loud!) A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E (Peter: Make it real loud) (Franklin: Oh whoa! Oh whoa!) A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E (Peter: Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch) (Franklin: Oh whoa, ooh!)" Cole sang with The Troubletones "A-R-T-P-O-P" Peter, Franklin and Cole sang with The Troubletones as they all spelled the word ARTPOP with their hands - Everyone left the stage except for Franklin and Beauty and a Beat started playing "Yeah! Young Money! Frankie Minaj! Ryder! Rrrr" Franklin co-signed copying Nicki Minaj in the music video and he points at the right side of the stage where Ryder comes out with Peter and Cole "Show you off, tonight I wanna show you off (with ND Girls: eh, eh, eh) What you got, a billion could've never bought (with ND Girls: eh, eh, eh)" Ryder sang while dancing with Peter and Cole at his back "We gonna party like it's 3012 tonight I wanna show you all the finer things in life So just forget about the world, we're young tonight I'm coming for ya, I'm coming for ya" Kitty sang as she walks on the stage with the girls "Cause all I need Is a beauty and a beat Who can make my life complete It's all about you, When the music makes you move Baby, do it like you do." Peter sang with the New Directions and when the beat started everyone started dancing while Franklin went in the center with all of his sassy Santana Lopez glory and glared at Jean Baptiste and Frida Romero Franklin started to rap and everyone started to dance in a dubstep-beat "In time, ink lines, bitches couldn't get on my incline World tours, it's mine, eighteen little letters, on a big sign Peter Bieber, you know I'mma hit 'em with the ether Buns out, wiener, but I gotta keep an eye out for Kylener, Beauty, beauty and the beast Beauty from the east, beautiful confessions of the priest Beast, beauty from the streets, we don't get deceased Every time a beauty on the beats." "Body rock, girl, I wanna feel your body rock." Ryder sang as he grinded on Marley "Let's get it!" Franklin sang "Cause all... (all I need is love) I need Is a beauty and a beat Who can make my life complete It's all... (all I need is you) about you, When the music makes you move Baby, do it like you do Cause..." Peter sang with New Directions and everyone danced to the beat. Jean Baptiste looked very threatened and Frida Romero would just roll her eyes The beatbreak started and everyone continued to dance while Franklin, Unique, Peter and Kitty went into the center with all of their diva Rachel Berry-Mercedes Jones glory and they stared at Vocal Adrenaline and Throat Explosion and walked back like models in the runway and when the beat stopped they all posed with the glee club and the audience applauded - "Congrats New Directions for winning." Jean Baptiste said with sarcasm in his tone. He turned his head to Unique "And to you, Beyonce 'Stomach' Knowles. You really know how to bring the house down." "Yeah, because we just whipped your asses and you guys lost." Unique replied "Well, if it wasn't for your black gayish moves New Directions would've lost." Jean Baptiste said and Unique looked a bit offended "Woah, Imma stop you right there." Franklin said butting in "First of all, Unique is talented and beautiful and mostly she's honest about who she is and she's fucking proud of it." "Your point being?" Jean Baptiste asked raising an eyebrow "You may look like Jesse from Pitch Perfect that was hit by a 10-wheeler truck and sings like a broken sprinkler and dances like a handi-capped person that needs to take a piss, but you should know i'm fully prepared to go all Barry Allen on your ass." Franklin said going face-to-face with Jean Baptiste "Oh so you wanna take this outside?" Jean Baptiste asked "Sorry bro but I don't roll that way." Franklin said "Well how do you roll?" Jean Baptiste asked "Oh no he didn't." Peter said "You asked for this." Franklin said "That number you did there was basically the worst crap i've ever witnessed. Swiper the Fox is basically weeping at his hole while watching re-runs of Dora the Explorer where he gets to steal the useless crap Dora and Boots have. You sing like you went to cardiac arrest for sucking too many dicks, hence the title of your group. You dance like a drunk and frustrated Teletubbies that had too much to drink. In thesis way you suck. Love, Uncle Frankie." Plot It's Nationals and the competition gets serious. Franklin, Peter and Cole are forced to join the girl's performance, Grace will have problems singing with Franklin because she still has feelings for him. Will New Directions beat Vocal Adrenaline and Throat Explosion? "Well, if it isn't the Nude Erecitons." Jean Baptiste said making his team laugh "Oh and you call yourselves Deep Throat Explosion." Franklin snickered making the New Directions laugh, even Mr. Schue "Bad choice, sweetheart." Songs